super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SSS-1 Cobra Space Station
The SSS-1 Cobra Space Station is a huge station around the size of a solar system. It is the first and only space station of the Serpent-class space station. History As a member of the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense, an arms race between the members are inevitable. With each member creating larger, more sophisticated spaceships, the Industry decides to jump on the conflict and created this gigantic station to render everyone's efforts mute. The Cobra is built using remnants of destroyed planets, stars, asteroids, and comets with an added Infinimantium plating to make it look less alien-like and offering better protection. The Cobra remains as the largest and most powerful ship of the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense. Appearance The space station is incredibly huge, being the size of a star system. It takes more than a millenium to travel across the ship on foot. The ship prominantly features a ring that encircles a very tall tower on the middle of the station. The tower is used as the hub for the crews and important members while the rings are used for ship docking, trading, entertainment purposes, and combat. The space station is white in color thanks to the Infinimantium plating, concealing it's rocky surface. To avoid being one-shotted by a spaceplane (an X-Wing to be precise), the station is protected by a man-made solar storm, disrupting electricity and other methods of communication apart from talking directly as well as destroying anything smaller than a frigate. Armament Because of it's huge size, plenty of weapons can be fitted for the ship. Listed here are some weapons placed on the ship. * 80,000,000,000 missile silos (nuclear, hydrogen, neutron, anti-matter, vibration warhead, EMP, etc.) * 8,000,000,000 super anti-air emplacements (consists of lasers, missiles, rockets, and many more) * 800,000,000 x 1,200 m SRT automatic railguns * 80,000 NB-4E 'Castle Delta' De-atomizer gun (Guns with the capability to disintegrate atoms (pretty much everything)) * 8,000 Tractor Beam Guns (used to pull planets to reconstruct itself) * 800 ICU-D34/D Super Mobile Ion Cannon (Ion cannons that can destroy planets easily) * 8 Gigant Laser emplacements (gigantic lasers that would spread across the ring and destroys anything around it) * 1 Star Heater (a particle beam that when fired to a star, forces it to go supernova) * 1 Zetasonic Solar Blaster (a sonic weapon that when fired, destroys anything solid around it (apart from the space station and friendly ships)) * 1 Hellmouth Rift Generator (a generator that when fired, creates a rift that teleports the victim to "Hellmouth") * 1 Overloader Constellation Destroyer gun (a beam fired from the underside of the tower that splits into multiple more beams that are capable of wiping out multiple solar systems at once) Propulsion and Energy * 32 x Solar Nuclear batteries (back-up power systems) * 24 x Nothing but Power reactors (reactors powered by nothing. Used to power the ship's engines and provides electricity throughout the space station) * 16 x Star-Traveller Engine (these engines allows the space station to move. Top speed is 40 knots) * 8 x World-Jumper Engine (these engines allows the space station to travel through worlds) Trivia * There was supposed to be 3 other Serpent-class space stations (Viper, Boa, Python) but upon realizing the craziness of having 4 constellation destroying ships, the writer decides to make the Cobra as the only ship of the class. * Originally, the Cobra was meant to be a large terraforming machine but upon reading the Dreadlord and The Thor, the writer decides to turn it into something a bit more interesting. * The Cobra was supposed to be named Ouroboros but the writer has other plans for the name so 'cobra' was used instead. * If you're wondering on how it looks like, go see pictures of retro-futuristic space stations. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:STFU Category:Vessels